Hunger
by PhoenixStone1
Summary: The blonde watched the raven hair beauty walking out of the shop an felt a hunger over take him. A hunger he always felt around the man. With shoulder length black hair an those dark an to most cold eyes how could he not want him?


Hunger

The blonde watched the raven hair beauty walking out of the shop an felt a hunger over take him. A hunger he always felt around the man. With shoulder length black hair an those dark an to most cold eyes how could he not want him? How could he not need him, to hear him moan an whimper to feel his body on his. How could he not dream of those long fingers bringing him to the most highest of places, places he knew only the raven head man could bring him. He wanted his raven an he wanted him now. Waiting for the man to exit the shop Lucius Malfoy let his mind wonder off to his beloved Severus Snape.

Severus had felt hungry eyes on him as he entered the shop an smiled for he knew whose hungry eyes those were. It always amazed him on how much Lucius seemed to want was as if the man believed he would die without Severus by his side. Stupid of course Lucius Malfoy had the world on a silver platter he could live just fine with out him,yet it was that thought Severus had after every encounter. It didn't help that Lucius always looked as if someone had died when Severus would tell him good bye.

"Hello Sir." Severus was brought out of his thought by the voice behind him.

"Potter." He nodded.

"How are you on the fine morning sir?" Harry asked smiling.

"As well as one can be i guess, what Mr. Potter may i ask are you doing in a shop as this, Potions if i recall with out my book were never your cup of tea?" Severus asked eyeing the boy.

"I figured you'd be here." Harry replied.

"An why are you seeking me out Potter?" Severus asked raising a brow.

"Well Si-Severus i was hoping you would agree to having dinner with me maybe?" Harry asked.

"Dinner with you what for?" Severus asked seeking out the things he came in for.

"Well um to eat i suppose an well Severus i would like to get to know you." Harry said following him.

"Potter are you asking me on a date?" Severus asked.

Lucius growing bored turned to look into the window of the shop an his body stiffen as his anger rose as he spotted that Potter boy following his Raven around. Fuming He stormed into the shop.

"SEVERUS!" Lucius shouted slamming the door behind him.

Severus looked past Potter at the Blondes out burst. "Lucius why in the world are you yelling?" Severus asked paying for his things.

Lucius realizing what he just did pulled himself together an walked over to him. "I apologize. Are you done i was hoping-"

"We where talking Malfoy." Potter said stepping in front of Severus.

"Ah yes you were asking me on a date i believe." Severus smirked until he saw that look in Lucius eyes, the someone just died looked.

Saying nothing Lucius turned an left the store once out side he apparated home.

"Nooooooooooo!" Lucius shouted pulling his wand he blasted everything in site. How could he lose his raven to a Potter of all people. What did the boy who lived have that He himself did not? Fame? Is that was his raven wanted fame?

Lucius dropped his wand an soon joined it has he fell to his knees. How was he to live with out his Raven? How could face the day with Severus Snape. How could he have everything he had ever want but not what his soul needed the most? Was this payment for all he had done as a Death eater was he now paying for his sins.

"Lucius what is going on?" Severus asked looking around the room.

Lucius looked up an Severus had to step back at the look in those eyes.

Eyes that the rest of the world would call cold now looked scared an lost.

"You want him." Lucius whispered.

"Want him...Potter? Lucius are you- No Lucius i do not want him. Is that what this is about?" Severus asked knelling in front of him.

"I can't lose you Raven i can't, they can take away all my wealth the house my name everything but not you please not you." Lucius whimpered pulling Severus to him.

Severus was more then shocked to see the always proud an Strong Malfoy broken over the thought of losing him. Him a traitor to there cause the lonely Half-blood Prince. Lucius loved him.

"I would never leave you for that boy Lucius." Severus told him wrapping his arm around him.

"Marry me, become mine Severus now an for always." Lucius said pulling back to look into his eyes.

"Lucius-"

"NO !" Lucius said pushing him an Standing up. "You will marry,You will be mine an i will give you all you could ever dream of." Lucius said pulling Severus up an pulling him tight to his body. "Tell me you love me Raven tell me you'll be mine."

Severus looked into those intense eyes an nodded.

"Tell me Raven." Lucius said kissing his neck.

"I'm yours Lucius for ever." Severus moaned wrapping his arms around his neck.

"Yes." Lucius hissed picking the man up an storming to his bedroom.

It took no time before they were both naked. Lucius cover his Ravens body with his own locking lips with him an he slide slowly inside him. It was a slow an easy for the two lover as they took there time drawing out each others pleasure.

"I'll never wrong you Severus but know this if you ever touch another i will kill them." Lucius hissed locking eyes as his thrust speed up.

"Same for you." Severus moaned pushing back into Lucius thrusts.

"Only need you my Raven." Lucius smiled wrapping his fingers around Severus Cock. "Show me how much you love me Raven cum for me, cum hard love."

"Yes Love you." Severus yelled trowing his head back as he came hard for his blonde god.

"Yes Raven keep Cumming feels so good.I'm Cumming Raven see how much i love you. You make me this way, I hunger so much for you." Lucius grunted leaning over Severus as he fucked him harder. "Take all of Severus all of me...Feel me!" Lucius shouted Cumming long a hard inside his lover.

Both men fell to the bed Lucius pulled Severus to him truing him so they face each other. Brushing Severus hair off his lovers face he smiled giving his nose a kiss. "Thank you for loving me Raven."

"You weren't the only one who hungered Lucius, i did too." Severus smiled back.

"For me?" Lucius asked holding him tighter.

"For you Lucius i hungered only for you."

Fin


End file.
